The Love of Light and Darkness
by AnimeAngel-2008
Summary: REPOST! USERNAME CHANGED! Was formerly known as AngelPrincess17. Yugi wanders onto sacred ground and ends up in the pharaoh's custody as a servant. Will love blossom between them or will a certain high priest tear them apart? Atem/Yugi


The Love of Light and Darkness

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Warning: This is rated R for a reason! If you don't like boy/boy love then DON'T READ! It's not my fault if you are offended. You have been warned, so don't flame me!

A/N: PLEASE READ! For those of you that read this before, you will probably notice some changes. I only just realized how juvenile my writing was back then. (This was started when I was 15. I am almost 21 now.) So I am making changes/rewriting the story. So don't be alarmed if you find that some of the subplots are missing from the story.

Speech: "whatever"

Thoughts: 'whatever'

Alright I think I've covered everything. Now, on with the fic!

Chapter 1: The Angel's Arrival

Atem was standing on his balcony watching a group of children play in the streets of Cairo, Egypt. Well, he wasn't really watching them; rather, he was deep in thought. 'I wish is was having as much fun as them. Oh, what's the point; I'll never be able to have fun in any kind of way. After all I am the pharaoh, and being the pharaoh isn't supposed to be fun.' Atem let out a frustrated and tired sigh as he walked back into his private chamber. He then heard a crescendo coming from the throne room's direction. 'Probably just a measly thief, but at least it's something to distract me from my boredom,' Atem concluded to himself.

As the pharaoh made his way down to the throne room, the loud noises coming from said room became more pronounced. 'What in the name of Ra is going on?' Atem thought to himself. As he made his way over the throne and sat down, he noticed two guards were pulling and dragging a struggling young boy that looked no older than twelve or thirteen. Once the guards finally managed to get the struggling boy to the foot of the throne, they threw him to the ground, and forced the boy to kneel at the pharaoh's feet.

"My Pharaoh, we found this commoner sneaking around the grounds," said the guard on the left.

"Did he have any stolen goods on hem?" Atem inquired.

"No, he didn't," said the guard on the right.

The boy in question chanced a glance at the pharaoh and was momentarily stunned at what he saw. His eyes locked with the pharaoh's and he found himself unable to look away.

Atem studied the boy and was intrigued by the boy's physical appearance. The boy had the same tri-colored hair as himself save for the fact that he didn't have golden streaks mixed in with the black portion of his hair. Atem also took notice of the boy's eyes. They were amethyst in color. Atem guessed that they probably held an air of innocence, however currently they were widened and clouded in fear. He could have passed for his twin.

'How could someone like him have such beautiful eyes? He looks like an angel. Wait, beautiful? Angel? Where in Ra's name did that come from?'

Atem was brought out of his reverie when one of the guards asked "Shall we imprison him my pharaoh?"

"No, leave us. I shall deal with the boy personally," he said in a calm voice. The two guards shared a look of confusion but bowed respectfully and left the throne room.

Atem walked down from the throne and approached the boy, who, he just noticed, was trembling like mad. "What is your name, boy?" Atem asked.

"Y-Yugi, My pharaoh," he stammered.

"Yugi _what_," he asked in a board tone.

"M-Mutou. Yugi Mutou, Pharaoh," he said fearfully.

"How old are you, Yugi?" he asked.

"I'm fifteen, my pharaoh," he said timidly. He thought for a moment trying to decide what he should do. He finally came to a decision.

"Yugi, from this day forward you are going to be my personal servant. You are to take order from myself and no one else's. Is that understood?" Atem said firmly.

"Yes pharaoh, it is," Yugi said nervously.

"Alright, then, follow me, and I will lead you to your new home."

Good? Bad? In between? Please read and review!


End file.
